Infidelidade Rubra
by Jenny-Ci
Summary: Quando o precisar se tornar insano e a vida depender de uma noite de luxúria, mentir ou fingir não são os maiores pecados.


**_Infidelidade Rubra_**

**_Conteúdo Não Apropriado para Menores. Se sente-se ofendido com palavras ou atitudes, não continue... e tenho dito! u.u _**

**__**

**Saíra há pouco. Deixara sobre o chão pegadas, sujeira, pó. **

**Quando o ponteiro insosso apontou para a chegada soturna do anoitecer, ele levantou-se da cama onde a pouco ela estivera. Seguiu seus passos com promíscua perfeição. Quase os lambeu. Não se importaria de sujar os joelhos, se o fizesse. **

**Sentou-se no sofá, palco de seus atos amorosos mais memoráveis. Era arquear de costas, suaves estremecidas e gemidos melodiosos. A luxúria era sua música chantagista. Esperá-la era sua ópera grandiosa. **

**Jazia ao seu lado, olhando-o com cobiça exagerada, uma de suas blusas carmesim. Pegou-a com as garras, cheirou-a uma, duas, três vezes, até que a quarta vez o entorpeceu. Se tocasse a manga com a língua, lamberia seu braço pálido? Se tocasse a gola, morderia seu pescoço alvo? E se a colocasse sobre seu tronco, sentiria seu colo, seu coração? E se...**

**_Ele. _**

**Na barra. Marca invisível. Aroma imprevisível. **

**_Ele_ a tocara ali para tirar-lhe a blusa?**

**Rasgou-a, simplesmente. Rasgou-a até que o perfume dele deixasse-a. Mas ficou em suas mãos, o maldito insistente. **

**Correu até a cozinha. Passou neles sabão. O cheiro riu, o desafiou, permaneceu, escárnio puro. **

**Pegou a faca de cozinhar e raspou sua mão. O cheiro calou-se, perdeu, derrota vergonhosa. **

**E o sangue foi dançando pelo chão, caminhando em pingos trágicos, lamentando-se. Quente era em sua veia. No chão, tornava-se mancha. Algo que te mantém vivo pode ser limpo por um simples pano molhado. Irônico. Riu. Riu ainda mais alto quando o ferimento ardeu, resposta natural a sua troça. **

**Um pedaço do pano trucidado voou com uma brisa intencional e caiu sobre sua mão avermelhada. Sentiu-o olhando. **

**"Ela está com você, não está?". **

**Se aquele balançar foi afirmação, Sesshoumaru não errou. **

**"Ela grita?". **

**Outro balançar. **

**"Ela me chama?". **

**Ficou imóvel, o pano. **

**"Ela chama quem?". **

**Louco ficaria se o pano o respondesse. Mas isto o tecido não precisava fazer. Ela jamais chamaria um nome. Ela dormia com ambos porque sentia prazer único, somente seu. Não suportava ser de um e de outro não. Não suportava duas mãos. Precisava de quatro. **

**A porta abriu-se. Ela entrou e o olhou. Sorriu. **

**Que sorriso falso, perfeito, comestível. Como era bonita, quando mentirosa. **

**Se perguntasse por que ela não demorara, ela jamais diria que o ato sexual fora intenso e rápido, não lhe roubara tempo. Se perguntasse onde ela estava, ela jamais diria que tinha um hanyou entre suas pernas há instantes atrás. Mas sentia o cheiro dele na sua infidelidade rubra.**

**E se perguntasse a ele porque ainda a queria, resposta mais óbvia não teria. **

**Não, não a amava. **

**Não, não a desejava, por incrível que pareça, depois das volúpias insaciáveis e dos pecados no chão, na cama, na mesa, na parede. **

**Sim, precisava. **

**Precisava usá-la, precisava sentir-se usado, sujo, impuro. Quando ela o tocasse, quem estaria a rasgar roupas, com ódio injusto,seria seu irmão Inuyasha. **

**E o pano riria também. **

**Mas jamais diria, como não dissera a si, se ela o chamara ou não. **

**Pois Rin... Não chamava ninguém e consumava a si e sua traição no rubro da mentira mais tentadora do mundo: O sexo. **

* * *

Minna! n.n

Sei que a maioria de vocês está com esta expressão: o.o  
Confesso que quando escrevi este one-shot, tudo que veio a minha mente foi cíume, loucura e obsessão. E novamente eu usei o Sesshy, pois três coisas como esta só combinariam perfeitamente com este youkai.  
E sim, fiz Rin despudorada. Aquele rosto angelical combina como pivô de um triângulo... não, amoroso não seria a palavra correta. Triângulo vicioso é o termo certo! XD  
E por menos aparente que fosse, Inuyasha também foi crucial.  
E mostrou que as três personagens, ao mesmo tempo tão envolvidas e ao mesmo tempo tão distantes, estão ligadas pelo sexo.

Enfim, espero que tenham gostado.  
Um beijo muito especial para a srta. Kagome LP-Chan, que leu esta história antes de todos e meu deu sua opinião se eu deveria postar ou não. Obrigada! .

Estarei respondendo meus revies no meu Live Journal então quem quiser respostas, vá até meu perfil e acesse!

Kisu!


End file.
